A l'aube d'une guerre
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Les pensées et les sentiments d'une femme à l'aube de la bataille ultime contre Arbaless. A ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu le scans 493.


**Ne me demandez pas d'où l'idée et venu, j'espère juste que ça vous plaira**

 **Marie**

 **Ps - SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU LES SCANS 493, RISQUE DE TRES GROS SPOILERS**

* * *

A L'AUBE D'UNE GUERRE

Dimaria, allongée sur le sol, enchaînée. Elle ne pensait pas ça possible, il y a quatre cent ans, on l'appelait déjà l'Innocente Guerrière et encore aujourd'hui elle portait cette dénomination. Elle avait été nommée ainsi quand elle fut jeune avant qu'elle ne soit mariée et qu'elle ait des enfants. Il y a quatre cents ans la vie était plus simple. Enfin, simple était peut-être un trop grand mot. Non, il y a quatre cent ans, elle avait abandonné la guerre pour se consacrer à sa famille. Mais tout lui avait été arrachés.

Elle soupira alors que deux crétins la gardaient. Une stratégie particulière de la part de leurs ennemis ? Non, ils étaient négligeant. Il laissait une femme aux pouvoirs impressionnants seule avec deux idiots alors qu'un mage d'Arbaless pourrait arrivé d'un moment à l'autre pour la sauver. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre, il gardait une prisonnière de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit. Eux, ces êtres innocents qui ne connaissait rien au sang et aux batailles, aux douleurs et aux pertes.

Dimaria ferma les yeux tentant de pousser ces sombres pensées. Elle savait qu'il allait venir, il venait toujours, une promesse resté gravé pendant ces quatre cents dernières années, où ils ne pouvaient agir. Elle grimaça tentant de garder la peine et la souffrance loin d'elle, de ne pas penser à ce qui l'amenait à être une Spriggan.

Ils attendaient encore le bon moment, encore et encore. Elle attendait à ces côtés tout comme il attendait aux siens. Luttant encore contre leur cœur saignant. Cette guerre qui avait éclaté et ils devaient la stopper ! Peu importait si Dimaria avait aimé les guerres qu'elle avait été cette stratège, qu'elle avait été une légende des combats. Non, tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était ces deux fils.

Elle entendit les deux mages qui devait la gardé hurler de plaisir. La magie de l'âme. Elle ne put se retenir d'avoir un petit sourire au bord des lèvres. Que disait-elle ? Oui, il allait la sauver. Lui qui avait été la première personne à la voir autrement qu'en tant que la général Dimaria Yesta, il y a de cela quatre cent ans. Elle était devenu Dimaria Dragneel, puis dans l'espoir de sauver ces fils ils avaient fuit le pays d'Ankseram, quitter le pays des morts après moult péripétie. Elle et son mari, il y a de cela quatre cent ans quand les ténèbres avaient commencé à envahir leur cet nouvel air de ténèbre, ils tentaient de trouver le moment clé pour les sauver tout les deux. Zeref et Natsu.

Dimaria sentit ces chaînes être retirer avec douceur et elle le vit. Un sourire sur ces lèvres, ces cheveux roses qu'elle avait trouver particulier dès leur première rencontre. Seuls ces yeux gris fatigués trahissait qu'il était âgé de quatre cent ans, de la peine qui entachait son cœur et son âme. Son mari. Rahkeid. Une histoire étrange, une belle histoire comme les mères racontaient à leur fille. Comme Dimaria en avait raconté à Brandish quand elle était arrivé à Arbaless. Comme Dimaria aurait pu raconté à ces propres enfants bien qu'elle doutait que ces garçons soit tournés vers les histoires de romance.

« Tu me déçois Dimaria, je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais battre si facilement. Sourit sournoisement Rahkeid.

-Tu voulais sincèrement que je face du mal à ces deux pauvres enfants ? J'ai essayé de minimiser les dégats et j'avoue que j'ai sous-estimés l'ennemi. Cette chasseuse de dieu a sacrifié sa magie pour me vaincre... »

Dimaria se souvenait de cette dispute entre les deux chasseuses célestes, son instinct maternelle, l'aurait poussé à protéger ces deux fillettes et à les rassurer en disant que tout allait bien se passer. Malheureusement, elle devait se battre pour arriver au moment où elle et Rahkeid sauverait Natsu et Zeref. Elle se promis qu'elle ferait tout pour cette petite Cherrya qui ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout ce que cette jeune mage aux cheveux roses voulait c'était protégé sa famille. Dimaria connaissait ce sentiment, alors elle ferait tout pour que le sacrifice de cette enfant ne soit pas vain.

« Ce n'est rien Maria. Sourit avec un air rassurant Rahkeid en lui tendant la main. Nous devons y aller. Ils ont prit Fairy Tail grâce à Eileen. Le moment arrive.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous ne nous sommes pas jeter dans le tas dès le début, il aurait été plus simple, tu t'occupes de raisonner Zeref, je m'occupes de Natsu...

-Tu as toujours adoré te jeter dans le tas Maria...Parfois je me demandes comment tu as réussis à gagner tant de guerre, tu as un concept de stratégie assez érroner. »

Dimaria ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Fairy Tail ensemble, ensuite, il devrait se comporter comme des inconnus, enfin, il ne devait pas montrer leur vrai relation. Lui, il serait Rahkeid, juste Rahkeid, l'arme secrète d'Arbaless.

Zeref ne savait pas qui ils étaient, non, ils avaient un sort de camouflage, qu'ils relançaient souvent. Il ne devait pas savoir, pas tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûr que la guerre se finirait et que leurs enfants seraient sains et saufs. Dimaria savait que sans Natsu, Zeref ne verrait pas qu'il devait tout arrêter, combien il blesse son petit frère. Combien la malédiction lui avait coûté.

Dimaria, quant à elle, ne serait que cette guerrière, cette femme qui jubilait durant les batailles, à faire souffrir ces ennemis, une réputation qu'elle préférait, à celle de tueuse sanguinaire qu'elle avait pu avoir avant de connaître l'amour et la famille. Non, elle n'avait pas tués Kagura parce qu'elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne. Elle voulait la paix et la joie dans Earthland, elle voulait ces enfants réunis.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher mes stratégies, monsieur Dragneel. A ce que je sais, c'est mes stratégies qui t'ont sauvés la vie ! Rétorqua Dimaria.

-Dans mes souvenirs, c'est toujours moi qui vous sauves Madame Dragneel. Depuis notre rencontre. Sourit Rahkeid. D'autant plus, tu as toujours tendance à te jeter dans les combats et à réfléchir après. »

Dimaria savait que Zeref avait hérité de Rahkeid, elle s'en félicitait d'ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas comment le caractère de Natsu s'était dévelloper, on le lui avait retiré trop tôt. Elle espérait qu'il n'aurait pas le même caractère qu'elle. Certes, elle ferait tout pour sa famille et voulait faire payer au centuple, Acnologia et Ankhseram. Mais elle avait ce côté où elle fonçait dans le tas sans réfléchir, où elle faisait parfois les mauvais choix en conséquence. Elle avait peur que son doux plus petit garçon soit comme elle.

« Que feront nous ? Si on échoue ? Demanda Dimaria. Je ne pourrais pas les voir s'entre-déchirer. »

La lune était haute dans le ciel, Dimaria et Rahkeid Dragneel. Deux amants à l'histoire atypique, des parents qui ont traversé tout les obstacles pour sauver leurs enfants des ténèbres. Zeref, son garçon, si calme, toujours avide de savoir, ce petit garçon qui hiver comme été, printemps comme automne ne pouvait dormir sans son histoire du soir. Ce garçon qui avait toujours pris soin de son petit frère. Son adorable garçon si serviable, si doux. Cette malédiction était le comble pour quelqu'un comme Zeref. Si bon, modeste, intelligent et serviable. Dimaria ne pouvait se sentir amère quand elle le voyait, elle voulait faire comme Rahkeid, fuir la plupart du temps.

Elle ne voulait pas laisser son fils seul, non. Et Natsu...Il n'avait quatre ans lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois...Si Zeref était calme, son petit soleil était une vrai boule d'énergie. Du lever au couché, on ne pouvait voir un être aussi actif, aussi curieux, aussi joyeux. Bébé, il gazouillait à chaque instant, quand il su parler, il voulait toujours jouer, toujours sortir, toujours curieux de tout.

Dimaria s'était mise à pleurer, ces jambes ne la tenant plus, les étoiles étaient témoins de toutes la douleur qu'elle avait subi, alors que ces larmes touchaient le sol. Elle sanglotait, comme elle se l'accordait une fois tout les ans, cette fois, c'était la peur. Peur de tout perdre encore. Peur de voir que cette guerre comme toutes celle qu'elle avait vu n'aurait pas d'issus heureuse, peur que cette guerre ne devienne qu'un océan de larmes. Un océan qu'elle nourrirait, s'il venait à ce que le plan de Rahkeid échoue.

Elle ne doutait pas de lui, jamais, Rahkeid la sauvait toujours, et il la sauverait de la peine et de la douleur. Il sauverait leur fils et comme ils se l'étaient promis, elle l'aiderait. Rien ne se mettra en travers du chemin de leur plan. Mais en voyant ces deux fillettes se battre, en voyant comment avait fini certains des Spriggan, Ajeel était mort, Walh Itch, Bradman, elle n'appréciait aucun des trois.

Mais God Serena était un ami, étrange, bizarre, un peu fêlé sur les bords si elle se le permettait, mais c'était un ami, un ami tué par Acnologia. Et que ce passerait-il s'il arrivait quelque chose à Brandish, cette fille qu'elle avait vu grandir et qu'elle appéciait tant ? Et que ce passerait-il s'il arrivait quelque chose à Eileen, son amie de longue date ? Et que se passerait-il quand elle verrait ses petits garçon pleurer la mort de leurs amis ? Son cœur serait brisé. La guerre autrefois son ami, était aujourd'hui son ennemi, elle devait l'empêcher d'arrivé avant que quiconque soit blesser. Elle n'était plus Dimaria Yesta la guerrière innocente, elle était Dimaria Dragneel, une femme qui prenait soin de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Deux bras chauds l'entourèrent dans une étreinte forte et rassurante, deux lèvres se posèrent sur son front pour la rassurer. Elle pleurant dans la nuque de son épaule. Serait-ce leur dernière nuit ? Serait-ce leur dernier moment ? Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui arriverait demain, personne. Mais Dimaria savait une chose, aussi longtemps qu'elle respirerait, rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de la quête. Non, elle protégerait ces fils, elle et l'amour de sa vie. Parce qu'ils étaient des Dragneel et quiconque faisait du mal à sa famille, quiconque faisait pleurer quelqu'un qui lui est cher, le payerait au centuple, parce qu'elle est leur mère.

* * *

 **Si vous êtes un peu bête et que vous avez lu sans avoir lu les scans, c'est Rahkeid qui est un dragneel et non Dimaria mais j'avoue que j'aime l'idée qu'elle soit maman Dragneel.**

 **Marie**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu**


End file.
